finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
McKinley Speedway
McKinley Speedway was a racetrack in McKinley, Pennsylvania where a deadly crash occured in The Final Destination in 2009. How the crash occured A gray car sped down the race track during repairs too soon and one of the mechanics left his screwdriver inside the back of it. The car continued to drive along the track until the screwdriver came loose and fell out on the ground. Suddenly, Car 6 comes by and drives right over the tool, popping the tire. The driver swerves out of control and begins to flip and roll along the track. All of the spectators are intrigued by the crash until the a car tire flings beyond the fence and decapitates Nadia Monroy. Everyone begins to panic and starts to run out of the stadium to avoid the fiery crash, which sends flamed cars and debris flying at everyone in the stadium. Two spectators, a racist named Carter Daniels and his wife, are cut in half when the hood of two exploding cars comes flying right towards them, severing their bodies from the waist down. Nick and his friends desperately seek an exit as more and more people die. A woman named Samantha Lane is trampled by the fleeing audience and is too wounded to get up. To her horror, a car explodes and sends its engine right towards her, crushing her body. The boyfriend of Nadia, still horrified over her death, decides to flee from the crash as well to avoid death. Unfortunately, he slips on broken wood and falls backwards, where he's impaled through the back of the head by a dislodged plank. Soon afterwards, a cowboy dies when a fiery car comes spiraling off the track and slams into his body and a support pillar. The stadium begins to collapse and the falling debris starts killing more people, who are all crowding the exits and are unable to escape. Hunt and Janet get separated from Nick and Lori and are underneath the falling debris, which crushes them both to death. A security guard tries to divert them to the other exit, but that one is also crowded as well. Everyone at the exit dies instantly when the roof above collapses and kills them all. Just as Nick, George and Lori are about to escape, a car explodes and kills Lori and George. The force of the explosion sends Nick backwards, where he's impaled through the back by a long, sharp pole. However, this was all just a dream, and none of it has happened yet. Nick (the one who saw the premonition) freaks out and causes a huge stir with his friend, Andy, and Carter. A handful of people escape the crash intact (except for Cynthia, who was still in the stadium). As everyone begins to freak out, a car explodes and sends a wheel in Nadia's direction, where she's crushed just like in Nick's vision. Death toll: 52 (a news broadcast in a deleted scene mentions the bodycount had been upgraded to 63) Signs/Clues *Nick picks up a sheet paying respect to the NASCAR racers who have died in the past. *Nick sees a man wearing a shirt that states Life's a bitch & Then You Die. Any Questions? *Nick feels a strong gust of wind brush past him. *Car 45 is the car that started the accident. Nick and his friends equal four spectators. 45x4=180. *The section of the stadium Nick and his friends are in is section 180. *Coincidentally, the McKinley Speedway shares its name with Ian McKinley from Final Destination 3. Survivors *Nick O'Bannon (deceased,or Death unknown) *Lori Milligan (deceased,or Death unknown) *Janet Cunnigham (deceased,or Death unknown) *George Lanter (deceased) *Jonathan Grove (deceased) *Hunt Wynorski (deceased) *Andy Kewzer (deceased) *Samantha Lane (deceased) *Carter Daniels (deceased) *Nadia Monroy (deceased) Known Casualties *Car 6 driver *Car 39 driver *Car 11 driver *Cynthia Daniels Trivia *It must be noted that this is the only accident in the films where some of the deaths aren´t in the same order as they were in the premonition. *This is considered the most illogical accident in the series, as it could be nearly impossible for tires, motors, and other cars to constantly fly through the air at once and its also illogical that almost every car in the race crashed and didn't try to stop. *It's possible that the whole sequence was based off of an over-exageration of the 1955 Le Mans disaster, which claimed a death toll of nearly twice as much as in the movie, but only involved one car. Category:The Final Destination Category:Opening Disasters